


Public Displays of Affection

by appallingships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - J.K Rowling
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, It's all ok, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PDA, angsty, but fluff later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appallingships/pseuds/appallingships
Summary: Remus  was never one for Public Displays of Affection, or as he called it, PDA. Sirius was always the only one he felt at home with. And he hasn't always felt so comfortable with Sirius, either.





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading you guys! This probably won't be updated a lot, as school is getting started, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Just a note, I don't aprove of the relationship that Hope and Lyall have, and if you know anyone in the Same boat as Hope, please me someone know.

Remus was never one for Public Displays of Affection, or as he called it, PDA. Sirius was always the only one he felt at home with. And he hasn't always felt so comfortable with Sirius, either.  
Remus had always considered it a blessing the he, a werewolf, had gotten to go to Hogwarts.  
He had heard his dad yelling at Hope the night before, when he was supposed to be sleeping, right after Lyal had tripped over yet another book that Remus had left lying around the house. "Goddamn it Hope! He's a monster! They're just letting him go to that goddamn magicy wizard school like he's normal! What's next, giant snakes?"  
She just paused and said softly " He's a boy. He's a smart, intelligent, brave boy, and I will have you know that Dumbledore-"  
"Dumbledore has a plan! Dumbledore will keep him safe. Dumbledore, Mumbledore! I will not have that boy going into a school crammed full of children that he can snack on."  
"He's your boy too."  
There was a sickening silence, the air charged thick with suspense.  
SMACK! The noise jolted through the house, leaving Remus to grasp at his mouth in horror.  
"I will not have you talk to me like that in my house. Do you understand me?"  
SMACK! It echoed again.  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"  
"Yes! Yes Lyall, yes, yes. Please! Please just don't hurt him."  
Remus could hear a dark chuckle vibrating through the door.  
"Good job Hope. Now, I think we're in for a little fun, no?"  
A tear slid down Remus' face as he heard a whimper from the room.  
"Yes master. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Remus backed away from the door, bumping into his table, and the door frame, in his haste to get away.  
He stumbled outside, his face and throat burning, his hands clutched to the spine of a book long forgotten in his hands.  
There was a spot in the bushes that he and his neighbor, Stella, liked to play in, before Stella moved away. There were still blankets and some pillows, and the summer air was still warm, just barely touched by the cold gusts of winter.  
The first day of Hogwarts was already off to a rough start. No one had gotten enough sleep last night, and Hope had forgotten to make breakfast, not looking at her son as he handed him a bag with his books, and two threadbare sets of robes. Then, his dad didn't even acknowledge Remus as they left for Platform 9 3/4.


End file.
